Talk:Queen of Coins
Easy Fight We killed this today with a 61 SMN/RDM, a 75WHM/NIN, and a 62 RDM/BLM. Pulled with avatar while smn was snked. Range is unimportant that way. This is also marked as "L" for linking, but I don't believe it actually does. (It didn't for us) Fight was really very easy compared to its counterpart, the queen of swords. We didn't have enough damage output to finish off the queen of swords and had to zone after the whm died. The queen of coins' chainspell is nearly useless on more than 1 target, she casts random nukes, buffs, and debuffs (on our run, debuffs and buffs far outweighed the nukes). The fight wasn't really very difficult at all. Coins seems to have lower resistance to magic than swords, as a whole avatar bloodpacts were resisted less and with less resistance (Swords resisted at 1/8 or 1/16 almost all the time). Coins didn't cure itself at all. Instead, when it gets low, it starts casting Diaga II frequently, causing a small problem for the whm (who acted as "tank"). Whole endevor took about 15-20 minutes. -- Takophiliac 17:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Tough Duo Round 1 = 75 PLD/WAR, 75 DRK/WAR Round 2 = 75 PLD/WAR, 75 PLD/DNC A friend and I went 1/2 fighting the Queen of Swords. First we fought her as 75 PLD/WAR and 75 DRK/WAR. The DRK used Last Resort and Souleater and we hit her with a Darkness Skillchain. I didn't see the damage output but it was enough to drop her about 15% of her HP. She turned on him with Chainspell and, as I attempted to cover him, he moved and got killed. I tanked her solo for a bit to build TP and then I used Chivalry and Invincible so I could raise him. But, by that point, I was too weak to hang on. Once I died she quickly killed him again. Even if I had successfully covered him, it probably would have been a war of attrition. Even though we could have kept using Darkness SC, I don't think my MP would have held out long enough to finish her. We returned, I again on PLD/WAR, and my friend this time on PLD/DNC. I was in an AF and Adaman mix of gear with Joyeuse. He was in the Iron Ram campaign set. I tanked while he healed with Waltzes. Again it was a difficult fight but we managed to win. I used Chivalry once and Sentinel twice. I also used Shield Bash when the Queen used Chainspell, which helped some. However, at one point I was down to 70 HP. Fortunately she turned on him. He also had to use Invincible and Cover to save me. We finished the fight, both of us with about 500 HP (in the red) and less than 40 MP each. A point to note, the undead will not blood aggro at 75. I popped the Cardians with Sneak and then used Provoke to pull only the Queen of Coins. It worked both times without linking the Swords. Both fights. the Coins used Chainspell at approximately 50% HP. Also, we used the undead to build TP before both fights. I would suggest fighting the Coins in a trio: Tank, DD, Healer. It just didn't work well with one person trying to fill two roles at once. However, both of us had more or less standard non-endgame gear for level 75. --Yumeiqian 03:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC)